Infection is one of the most serious complications for medical devices, including implants. Efforts to rectify this problem have included surface-treatment with coatings that prevent bacterial adhesion, but such coatings typically are of limited effectiveness.
Surgical Site Infections (SSIs) involving medical devices (e.g., orthopedic implants) are a well-known, widespread and severe problem leading to significant patient morbidity and mortality. Medical devices often serve as a nidus for bacterial colonization and biofilms that trigger the formation of fibrous tissue around infected devices instead of bone. This scenario further complicates patient outcomes by degrading bone and decreasing the device fixation required to stabilize the segment (which is often the primary objective of the original surgery). Yet, the need to maintain the stability of the implant-bone interface makes leaving the device in place and attempting to treat the infection with, e.g., irrigation, debridement(s) and/or antibiotics the standard of care for many procedures, such as common spinal fusions.
Thus, a need exists for technology that addresses the problems of colonizing bacteria (preventing biofilm formation), and that, in some cases, also allows for the simultaneous and expeditious formation of a strong bone-to-implant interface that achieves construct stability.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicant in no way disclaims these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was, at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.